1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable paint brush holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable paint brush holder which is attached, (and optionally detachable), to the belt of the painter. The paint brush holder improves the efficiency of painting houses, buildings and similar objects. The invention also optionally includes one or more clips to be attached to the flat portion of a paint brush to better secure the brush to the holder.
2. Relevant Art
The desirability of having a paint brush container (holder or holster) attached to a person has long been recognized. Some devices which have been reported generally take the form of a belt having a fixed paint carrier and brush holder attached to the front of the belt as described by G. Chindgren in U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,161 or as an apron as described by B. A. Walsh in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,109.
More recently, R. L. McGuire discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,349 a painter's pail and brush holder for use on the person of thepainter. However, the paint brush handle in this patent is forced into an inconvenient spring clamp holder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,152, W. Ort discloses a convex shield for attachment to the belt of the painter which supports a bucket of paint and pressure clips to hold the handles of the paint brushes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,542, W. O. Lankford discloses a paint can holder and supporting member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,503, G. E. Swinney discloses a carrier for holding a paint bucket and brush holder secured to the painter's belt. The rack and member are connected to provide relative movement between them so that the weight of the bucket and rack maintains the bucket in an upright position as the painter moves about his work while dampening its tendency to oscillate too freely. The pivotal motion is in the plane perpendicular to the painter's body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,217, J. C. Ritter discloses a paint brush support that is attached to the outer portion of a paint container. The brush container has an opening to fit snugly over the bale support button and also uses an elastic ring engageable with the paint container which holds the brush support container snugly to the paint container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,433, D. Jaques discloses a painter's holster which has loops to attach to the belt of the painter and a large rectangular paint reservoir having a downwardly beveled top opening for easy access to the paint reservoir. Small V-shaped openings are included attached to the reservoir to hold one or more of the paint brushes.
A number of patents disclose the attachment of various receptacles to a belt or other item, including, for example:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Attachment ______________________________________ 873,099 W. O. Shepart, et al. Clip 1,148,369 C. A. Farmer Clip 3,294,298 R. E. Danielson Closed loop 3,342,387 J. H. Ryan Hook 3,777,953 J. Lewis Clip 3,878,589 H. A. Schaefer Stud and Shaped opening 4,303,188 M. A. Calabrese Closed loop 4,358,036 W. A. Maltais Clip ______________________________________
The above cited patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest art known for a portable paint brush holder and a kit. The devices are generally convenient to keep brushes and paint within easy reach of the painter. These types of devices are essential for safety and efficiency when painting from ladders, scaffolds, roofs and the like in that they free up at least one hand of the painter for climbing. However, the devices of the art are often inconvenient and present problems in many respects. None of the references, individually or collectively, disclose or anticipate the improved portable paint brush holder attached to the belt of the painter as is described herein.